


Driven to Drink, Driven to Love

by postcardfromhell



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardfromhell/pseuds/postcardfromhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After informing Liv that she is pregnant, Amanda starts to get closer to her friend and boss. What will happen to their dynamic after Amanda's sister, Kim, shows up? Rolivia. FEMSLASH. Two-shot? Multi-chap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven to Drink, Driven to Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m trying to expand my horizons a bit, so here I am writing a Rolivia fic. Honestly, I just wanted this written, and it didn’t look like anyone would be. So now I’m writing this. Possible two-shot. **Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU or any of its characters**

“I’m pregnant.” Those two little words have been running through Sargent Olivia Benson’s head since Detective Amanda Rollins’ silken voice had blurted them out hours earlier outside the court house. Those two little words didn’t seem so little to Olivia. Especially not when they had seemingly given her the largest migraine she had ever experienced.  
God, does she love the baby’s father? Is it Nick? Carisi? All Olivia knew was that she loved the beautiful blonde that had waltzed right into her squad room and her heart. I’ll support her if she needs me. I’ll help her through the rough patches. Olivia slammed her aching head down on her desk. Her neck was stiff from sitting in her pitch black office for hours, but she didn’t know where else to go. She couldn’t go home to Noah. She loved her son, but she just needed some peace to help her migraine.  
Her eyes flickered out her office window when a desk light suddenly illuminated a shadowy figure standing at a desk. Olivia squinted. Is that Amanda? Why is she here so late? Isn’t that bad for the baby? She stood and clambered towards the only light in the consuming darkness.  
~  
Amanda jerked her body around, her hand reaching for the gun at her hip, as the sound of heels slapping the linoleum assaulted the quiet she had previously been enjoying. With her brows furrowed in concentration, she said, “Liv? What are you doing here so late?” Amanda’s heart started to beat faster when Olivia just lopsidedly grinned in response. Dear lord, she’s beautiful.  
“Taking in the sights. They seem to be quite gorgeous tonight,” Olivia said while her eyes blazed a path down Amanda’s body. She shivered under the brunette’s gaze. What are you doing to me, Liv? “Yeah,” the blonde mumbled, “very dazzling.” The chuckled elicited from Olivia in response set her body aflame.  
Suddenly, Olivia’s heels clacked across the floor once again. She didn’t stop until she stood so close to Amanda that the blonde could smell her vanilla perfume. Her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of being so close. The blonde’s chest began to ache at the feeling of being so close but not truly touching the woman that has haunted her dreams for months. “Liv,” she whispered out into the void. Olivia said nothing as she reached down to gather Amanda’s things.  
Amanda’s eyes opened as the heat that Olivia radiated suddenly disappeared, making her feel cold and alone. Tears welled up behind her eyes, and she was close to losing it when a honeyed voice rang out through the empty room, “We’re going home, Amanda. You need to relax and my couch has been said to be comfortable.” The use of the word home wasn’t lost on Amanda as she padded out the door behind Olivia.  
~  
“Thanks again for letting me crash with you and Noah, Liv,” Amanda said as she made to leave. It was early Saturday morning and she had to get home to walk and feed Franny. Amanda gazed upon the bright smiling face of the love of her life one last time before she breezed through the doorway.  
As she made her way to her apartment with a dreamy smile upon her chapped pink lips, she thought about what her future would entail. Little did she know of the storm headed her way, and her name was Kim.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so I’m gonna leave here. I know it’s like super duper short but I literally spent a long time trying to come up with anything. Should I post more? (I'm thinking about making this a part of a series) Anyways, feedback is always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
